La alegría de la Navidad
by Herrera
Summary: Una estúpida Nochebuena más para dos solitarios... O quizás no será una más, ni nunca volverá a ser tan triste como solía...


La alegría de la Navidad

Lisa Cuddy, como judía, no acostumbraba a celebrar la Navidad. Tampoco es que celebrara Hanuka o las demás festividades de su religión, nunca había sido practicante. Creyente... prefería ni planteárselo. Ella creía en la ciencia, en la medicina y en el trabajo.

Por eso el día de Nochebuena era un día tan bueno como cualquier otro para poner al día el papeleo del hospital. Es más, era un día mejor que cualquier otro, pues la mitad del personal se tomaba el día libre para reunirse con su familia si la tenían lejos, y ni siquiera la gente parecía enfermar en la víspera de Navidad, o al menos no querían ser ingresados y pasar esas fechas en un hospital. Menos enfermos, ninguna operación a no ser de urgencia, y menos médicos que controlar. Por eso se podía trabajar sin interrupciones.

Gregory House detestaba la Navidad. Desde niño lo había hecho. Era un tiempo en que su padre estaba en casa, lo que siempre le hacía sentir mal. Ni los regalos ni la decoración alegre con la que su madre se esforzaba año tras año en adornar la casa le compensaban de la indiferencia paterna, cuando no el desprecio. Este año, su padre ya no estaría. Definitivamente. Su madre le había llamado, pero él se excusó diciendo que tenía que trabajar y que no podría reunirse con ella por Navidad. Ella había decidido, entonces, pasar las fechas con su hermana en Nueva York. Greg estaba solo, como en los últimos años. Lo que más le fastidiaba es que en Nochebuena, la programación de la tele era un asco. Otra vez repondrían todas esas horribles películas llenas de niños desgraciados y ridículos Santa Claus que lo arreglan todo, o famosos cantantes destrozarían villancicos clásicos con la mayor impunidad. Se sentó al piano y sus dedos se deslizaron sobre las teclas, suavemente. Las notas de _Silent Night_ sonaron melancólicas en su salón sin adornos navideños. Según desgranaba la melodía le vino a la memoria otra noche, casi cinco meses atrás, en la que había ido a casa de Cuddy, ella le había llamado hijo de puta, se habían besado y después sólo había sabido decir _"buenas noches"_ y salir asustado.

Apenas lo habían mencionado desde entonces, la comunicación no era su fuerte. Y sin embargo, la extrañaba cada noche, y cada noche hubiera querido estar con ella, y abrazarla y hacerla sentir tan especial como era, la mujer más atractiva del mundo, y no sólo físicamente. La mujer que sabía responder a su sarcasmo, que le comprendía, que le conocía como nadie... que le adivinaba en los buenos y malos momentos. No podía sacar de su cabeza los ojos llorosos de Lisa Cuddy tras haber perdido a su bebé cuando la madre cambió de opinión y no quiso dárselo en adopción. Esa mirada tan profundamente triste, de alguien que ya no alberga ninguna esperanza... esa mirada le venía a la mente una y otra vez, y quisiera de cualquier modo haber podido evitarla.

Decidió de pronto que aquella era una buena noche para hacer a Cuddy otra visita. Y para entrar en la casa, y pasar juntos la estúpida Nochebuena. Descubrir de una vez si una soledad más otra suman dos soledades o ninguna.

Empezaba a nevar cuando llegó ante la casa. Todo estaba a oscuras. ¿Es posible que Lisa estuviera todavía e su despacho, trabajando? La conocía, y sí, era posible. Pero el frío era intenso y él no podía quedarse allí, de modo que buscó la llave de emergencia. La encontró, claro, a pesar de que ella la había cambiado de sitio desde la última vez que él había entrado con ella, hacía más de un año.

Dentro, el programador había encendido la calefacción y la temperatura era cálida. Él dejó su abrigo en el sofá y se dirigió a la cocina, para ver qué había de cena. No pudo evitar asomarse, al pasar, a la habitación de las paredes amarillas, que tenía la puerta entreabierta. Todo estaba igual que la noche del beso, aquella noche en que Lisa Cuddy había regresado a su hogar sin la pequeña que iba a ser dueña de aquel precioso cuarto, la que iba a dormir en esa cuna blanca, la que iba a jugar con los juguetes que ahora se apilaban dentro de ella. House se sorprendió de que no lo hubiera devuelto todo... en esos cinco meses se habría pasado el plazo de devolución, debían quedar pocos días para ello. Le preocupó. Cuddy parecía muy entera en el día a día del hospital, como si hubiera superado todo sin dificultad, pero conservar las cosas de la pequeña... no era un buen síntoma. No había pasado página, aún no.

Siguió hasta la cocina, pensando en ello. En la nevera no había pavo, ni nada que recordara que era Navidad. Le pareció oír un ruido en la puerta y pensó que Cuddy había llegado, pero casi al tiempo oyó el timbre. Tres sonidos insistentes. Agarrando su bastón caminó por el pasillo, tomándose su tiempo. Miró por la mirilla y no vio nada. Pero la insistencia de la llamada le había dejado intrigado. Abrió la puerta y vio un coche que arrancaba y se perdía hacia el final de la calle. La nevada estaba arreciando.

Y de pronto, bajó sus ojos y la vio. Un serón forrado en tela de flores rosas y un bebé rosa dentro de un saco rosa, con un gorrito rosa calado hasta las cejas. Todo era rosa, y todo era frío y nieve medio metro más allá. No había un alma en toda la calle. House agarró el serón y entró con él en la casa, balanceándose con el peso y apoyándose en el bastón. Lo depositó en la mesita baja del salón. La criatura lo miraba con unos ojos grandes y azules. De pronto sacó de entre toda la ropa de abrigo una manita y se la tendió, sonriente. House no podía creerlo. La reconoció, recordó perfectamente el día de su nacimiento, aquel momento tan intenso... _"Joy... llora. Llora, Joy, llora..."_ Y Joy había llorado, por fin, mientras que Cuddy no podía retener las lágrimas.

La niña pataleó de alegría, intentando sacar el otro brazo. House la despejó de tanta ropa.

"¿Y ahora qué hago contigo, pequeño monstruo?"

Dentro del cesto, a los pies de la niña, había una bolsa de plástico. Leche maternizada en polvo, un biberón vacío y varios pañales y pijamas, y también un sobre con el nombre de Lisa Cuddy escrito. House se sentó en el sofá, desconcertado. La niña lo seguía con la mirada. Parecía contenta. House le quitó el gorrito. Era preciosa. Casi pelona, apenas una pelusilla rubia cubría su cabeza. Había ganado peso, y sus mejillas eran redondas, gorditas. Tenía una nariz minúscula y unos ojos grandes y abiertos, curiosos y expresivos, a los que acompañaba una sonrisa encantadora. A decir verdad, aunque tenía los colores de su madre biológica no se parecía a ella. No había visto mucho a aquella chica, pero le había parecido anodina y sosa, y la niña era todo menos eso. Cuando se inclinó sobre ella, había alargado sus manitas hacia él. No pudo sustraerse a esa llamada y acercó su cara a la niña. Ella le agarró la nariz, riendo. Él hacía como que la comía la mano y la niña se reía a carcajadas. La cogió en brazos, y también la bolsa para ir a la cocina.

"Vamos a preparar un biberón, por si tienes hambre... ¿No es buena hora para cenar?"

Hirvió el biberón, calentó el agua y repasó las instrucciones en el bote de leche para poner la dosis apropiada. Cuando estuvo tibio, caminó de nuevo con él y la niña hacia el salón y se instaló en el sillón para dárselo.

En esas estaba cuando de pronto. Lisa Cuddy había abierto la puerta de su casa y se disponía a gritarle por la intromisión...

"House ¿se puede saber qué...?"

No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Se acercó, para cerciorarse de que no se engañaba. Allí estaba el hombre más exasperante que había conocido en su vida, que para su desgracia era también al que más había querido... y tenía en sus brazos lo que más había anhelado en los últimos tiempos, un bebé...

"House qué...? Al acercarse había reconocido al bebé. Era Joy, su Joy...

"¿Vas a terminar alguna frase? Joy y yo creíamos que tenías más facilidad de palabra, desde luego". Y mirando a la niña "¿Verdad Joy?". Ella seguía a buen ritmo con su biberón, pero en sus ojos se apreció una chispa de alegría cuando Cuddy entró en su campo visual.

Cuddy se sentó en el sofá, contemplando el panorama... House, el "grano-en-el-culo", el insoportable, el egoísta que no se ocupa de nadie, estaba alimentando a un bebé, sentado tranquilamente en un sillón de su casa. Y miraba al bebé y el bebé a él con la intensidad de quienes han creado un fuerte vínculo, como si no pudieran apartar los ojos uno del otro, y viceversa.

Cuddy vio el serón sobre la mesa, y el sobre que House había dejado sobre ella. Lo abrió. Había una nota de Rebecca y más papeles.

Cuddy leyó en alto.

_Dra. Cuddy, espero que me perdone por lo que hago, pero no me atrevo a decirle esto en persona. Soy cobarde y no sirvo para ser una buena madre. Lo he intentado, pero ahora sé que no puedo seguir. Joy tenía una buena madre, la que la tomó en brazos la primera cuando nació, la que la miró con un amor como el que yo no puedo darle, la que cuidará de ella siempre y no sólo en las buenas temporadas. Y esa madre es Lisa Cuddy, como ya sabíamos antes de que yo pensara que estaba preparada. Pero la realidad es que no lo estoy. He vuelto a consumir droga, no mucho, pero sé que dentro de poco no lo podré controlar... y no quiero que mi hija sufra las consecuencias. Porque la quiero la dejo con usted. ¿Se lo dirá algún día, que su madre la quiso mucho? En el sobre están los papeles de la adopción firmados, y mi renuncia a su custodia._

_Espero que algún día las dos me perdonéis y sepáis que lo hago porque pienso en lo mejor para mi niña y no sólo por egoísmo._

_Rebecca_

Los ojos de Lisa y House se encontraron cuando ella los levantó del papel.

"Tienes una hija". "Enhorabuena".

Cuddy sonreía mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Joy había terminado todo su biberón. House lo dejó en la mesa y puso a la niña sobre su hombro. Casi al instante la pequeña eructó fuerte y sonoro.

"Hey, pequeño camionero... así se hace, campeona. Ahora creo que habrá que rematar la faena quitando lastre por los bajos..." "Pero eso mejor lo va hacer tu mami ¿no te parece?"

La niña le agarraba otra vez la nariz. Cuddy no podía creer lo que veía. Allí había habido un flechazo instantáneo, amor a primera vista. House ni siquiera se esforzaba en disimular que estaba disfrutando. Le comía una oreja, la manita... la niña se reía y le agarraba los pelos.

"Venga, mamá osa... hay que despejar ese cambiador, que aquí el camionero está rebosando... Y hay que preparar la cuna, que es hora de que los niños se acuesten para que los mayores juguemos a papás y mamás ¿no te parece?". Cuddy se puso en pie y se acercó. House le entregó la niña.

"Yo había entrado con la llave "secreta", y llamaron al timbre. Cuando abrí sólo vi un coche que se alejaba y al pequeño monstruo en el suelo del porche. No había nadie más". "La metí en casa y fin de la historia".

Cuddy besaba a la niña, no podía dejar de besarla. Y de pronto se acercó a House, que seguía sentado en el sillón y lo besó a él, en los labios. Él pudo sentir el sabor salado de las lágrimas, pero sobre todo el beso le supo dulce, infinitamente dulce.

"Yo escogí a Joy y ella te ha elegido a ti. Ahora no tienes escapatoria. Greg, ¿me ayudarás en esto?"

Él la miró intensamente, serio.

"Te ayudaré en todo, a condición de que no llores. No puedo soportar ver tristeza en tus ojos"

Cuddy estaba llorando otra vez, pero estas lágrimas y estos ojos no tenían nada que ver con los de aquella otra noche.

"Te lo prometo, no más lágrimas. Al menos no lágrimas de tristeza, no puedo prometer que no las habrá de alegría, Greg... soy muy llorona, no puedo evitarlo".

El las abrazó a las dos.

"Y esto es lo que se supone que es una verdadera Nochebuena... Joy, elegiste un nombre premonitorio... joy, alegría. Vamos a tener que creer en la alegría de la Navidad, me parece".

Con su pañal limpio y el estómago lleno Joy tardó en dormirse el tiempo que ellos tardaron en preparar su cuna, unos pocos minutos. Los dos la miraban dormir como si no hubieran visto en su vida nada más extraordinario.

"Bueno... yo vine a ver si me dabas de cenar, pero en vista de las circunstancias extraordinarias, quizás sea mejor que me vaya"

"A pesar de las circunstancias, te voy a dar de cenar. Se acercó a él, seductora... y te voy a dar todo lo que quieras"

"¿Todo?"

"Todo"

"¡Cuddy! Por favor... ¡ahora eres una madre!"

"Bueno, me limitaré a lo que pueda hacer una madre... Incluso todo lo posible para volver a ser madre... ¿me sigues?"

"Te sigo donde tú digas... ¿El sofá, la mesa de la cocina...? ¿Y tiene que ser en este orden, la cena y después todo... o se puede cambiar?". Al tiempo la había rodeado con sus brazos y sus manos descendían hasta el trasero que le traía loco. Ella se libró, agarrándole las manos y tirando de él hacia el dormitorio.

"El orden de los factores... no altera el resultado"

En el dormitorio, mientras se quitaban mutuamente la ropa, Lisa empezó a reír "Sabes... quizás nos interumpan. Si Joy se despierta..."

"Naaaa... mi niña no hará eso".

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que has dicho, Greg?"

"Yo no he dicho nada, yo no he dicho mi niña, he dicho la niña, el pequeño monstruo, ya sabes, la mini-camionero"

"Has dicho mi niña"

"No, no lo dije"

Estaban desnudos, en la cama

"No lo dijiste" le suspiró Cuddy en la boca. Él cayó en la trampa de llevar la contraria.

"Sí lo dije"

"Jaaaa, Lisa se reía, lo dijiste, y lo has admitido"

"Tú, Dra. Cuddy, gran tramposa... eso no se hace". Le volvía loco tenerla en sus brazos, acariciar todo su cuerpo, besar sus pechos, enterrarse entre sus piernas... No era su primera vez juntos, pero el deseo acumulado hacía que todo fuera intenso, había pasión como para fundir la nieve. Y Gregory House, a pesar de lo que se pudiera pensar, era un caballero, de modo que en lugar de satisfacer con prisa un deseo tan largamente acumulado, se dedicó con paciencia a hacerla sentir la reina del universo, la mujer más adorada, la más bella y, sobre todo, la más amada. Cuando él llegó por fin al orgasmo y se derramó a borbotones dentro de ella Lisa creyó haber alcanzado el cielo. Se durmieron, agotados.

A las seis y media de la mañana, Gregory House se despertó. Su pierna dolía, pero no tanto como otros días. Oyó a Joy. No lloraba, pero supo que estaba despierta. Se levantó y se puso el boxer y la camiseta, riendo para sí mismo. ¿Qué le importa a un bebé que esté desnudo? Pero sin embargo, supo que tenía que vestirse. Un mínimo de decencia, pensó, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Joy intentaba coger las figuritas del móvil encima de su cuna. Cuando le vio, sus ojos sonrieron, y su mano se dirigió a la nariz.

"¿Pero qué tienes con mi nariz, pequeño microbio?".

La levantó en brazos, tomó un pañal limpio y se las arregló para cambiarla.

"Caramba, Joy, eres como el _Manneken Pis_, tus riñones funcionan muuuuy bien..."

Después fueron a la cocina y otra vez preparó un biberón para ella. Pero esta vez no se lo dio. Fue hasta el dormitorio y puso la niña sobre el estómago de Cuddy, que aún dormía. Ella se sorprendió al despertar y ver al bebé sobre ella, sonriente como siempre. House hizo "Uhhh, susto, susto..."

"Mami, el deber te llama" y le dio el biberón para Joy. "Esta nena está cambiada y lista para su desayuno".

La sonrisa de Cuddy mirando a la niña, en la boca y en los ojos, era la que House siempre había querido ver en ella.

"Hola, corazón... Así que _daddy_ te ha cambiado y te ha preparado el biberón..." Apenas acababa de hablar se dio cuenta de que lo había dicho.

"Yo no lo he dicho"

"Sí, lo has dicho"

"House, yo... No sé, es sólo que te he visto con ella y ya no imagino a ningún otro..."

"Ni se te ocurra imaginar a otro. Pero vayamos despacio ¿de acuerdo? Lo que ha pasado en las últimas doce horas ha sido excepcional, a ver cómo lo asimilamos"

Entre tanto, Joy seguía su instinto natural. Su cara sobre el pecho de Cuddy... eso la hizo reconocer una fuente de alimento, o eso creía ella. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, estaba dando chupetones en uno de los pezones de Cuddy, que se quedó paralizada y con cara de susto. House se moría de la risa.

"Esta pequeña sanguijuela... tiene los mismos gustos que su _daddy_, no hay duda". E inmediatamente "Yo no lo he dicho..." Ambos se reían.

Cuddy acercó la tetina del biberón a la boca de la niña y con un suave movimiento la desvió hacia ella. Joy se estaba enfadando porque no obtenía nada, pero cuando alcanzó el biberón y la leche tibia comenzó a salir sus ojos se despejaron, otra vez sonriendo. Era un cielo, aún no la habían oído llorar. House se metió en la cama, contemplando el panorama. Su mano acariciaba el brazo de Lisa, y después su espalda desnuda.

"Stop esa mano..." le dijo cuando sintió que iba muy abajo. "No delante de la niña...".

House se incorporó un poco más, acercándose a Cuddy. Ella tenía las dos manos ocupadas, de modo que no podía apartarle.

"El amor es siempre un buen ejemplo para un niño..." Y la besaba en la mejilla. También besó a Joy en su cabeza pelona. Después a Cuddy, en la punta de la nariz. Para cuando llegó a su boca, ella no podía menos que sonreír, y devolver el beso.

Se apartó un poco.

"Ya estamos en Navidad, y no tenemos un árbol con regalos"

Lisa Cuddy miró a su pequeña, que se había quedado casi dormida finalizando su biberón.

"No tendremos árbol, pero sí tenemos regalo. Ningún otro podía haber sido mejor. Feliz Navidad, Gregory House".

"Joy, alegría, la alegría de Navidad. Feliz Navidad, Lisa Cuddy, feliz Navidad, Joy".


End file.
